冬休み Dreams
by Hikari Kaitou
Summary: Teen AU. What starts as a playful snowball fight between friends ends up leading to something more... KxF


**A/N: **It's been a while but here I am. Are you happy to see me? Probably not as happy as you would be if I was updating "Their Love in Fifty Words", huh? Well, I've actually started working on that story again so don't completely give up on me, ok? Anyway, I wrote this for the KuroFai secret santa. The request was as follows: AU Teen KuroFai snowball fight or something similar with a kiss thrown in & enjoying each other's company in front of fireplace/by a fire. I'm sorry to say that this is nowhere near my best work but it's alright at least (I think). I tried hard not to make it too much like stories with similar premises which I'd written before. I hope this is to your liking!

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Kurogane closed his locker wearily, his eyes slipping closed as he paused to rest his forehead against the cool metal surface of its door. The halls were basically silent as everyone in the surrounding classrooms was occupied with winter final exams. Kurogane himself had just finished a particularly nasty AP biology test. The test itself had been hell but he was fairly confident in his performance. After two straight hours of short essay writing and fact recall, his brain felt as though it had turned to mush. Kurogane was glad to be able to stand there for a moment and just appreciate the fact that the torture was over.

He let out a deep, slow sigh, silently rejoicing the fact that the biology one had been his last exam of the day. Most of the other students still had one final left, but the last period of the day was Kurogane's free period so he was allowed to leave. It was a good thing, too; he doubted whether he would be able to stay awake for another test after having pulled almost an all-nighter the previous night to prepare for all the finals he'd had today. Now he could go home, have a snack, take a hot bath and go to bed early. With today being the last day of school before the long anticipated winter break, he could afford to go to bed early without having to worry about homework he should be doing to prepare for the next day.

"Sleepy?" a soft voice purred in his ear as slender arms slipped around his waist.

The unexpected noise and touch jolted Kurogane harshly out of his stupor. His "attacker" giggled quietly at Kurogane's reaction, warm, minty breath ghosting across the boy's neck. Once the initial shock had worn off it didn't take Kurogane long to figure out who had latched on to him. There was only one person at his school who would dare to pull something like this on him. A glance at the mop of golden hair that was nuzzling his neck playfully confirmed his suspicions. It was Fai, his seventeen-year-old neighbor and obnoxiously flirty upperclassman. He blushed slightly at their proximity as he set his expression into a firm scowl.

"What the hell?" Kurogane growled, keeping his voice down to avoid being scolded for disturbing those who were still taking tests. "You trying to give me a heart attack? And I told you not to hug me, dumb ass, especially in public. What if someone sees?"

Fai hummed placidly, not the least bit intimidated by the younger boy's snarling. "I just can't help myself when it comes to Kuropii. You're so warm, and I love the smell of your cologne."

Kurogane's blush deepened as Fai squeezed him lightly and breathed in against the crook of his neck.

"Dammit, get off," he mumbled, prying Fai away by digging his elbow into the blond's ribs.

Fai pouted as he allowed himself to be separated from Kurogane. "How stingy, Kuropyon. Won't you even let me have one cuddle?"

"No," Kurogane replied instantly as he began to head for the front doors. "I was up pretty much all night studying and now I'm going home. I've got better things to do than screw around with an idiot like you."

"Little Kuropiko wants to take a nap, huh?" Fai grinned, following him absentmindedly. "How cute. I bet Kuromyuu's sleeping face is absolutely adorable."

Kurogane could feel his cheeks heating up again so he quickly turned his face away Fai to ensure that he wouldn't see. "I'm not cute, dammit, and if you don't quit saying weird crap like that I'll kick your ass."

"If you say so, Kuromun," Fai replied unconcernedly. "Why don't we walk home together, hmm? I just finished my last final, too."

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter what I say, right? Either way, you'll do what you want, just like you always do."

Fai laughed, latching happily onto Kurogane's muscular arm. "You know me so well, Kurokuro."

The younger boy clicked his tongue in exasperation and wrenched his arm defiantly from Fai's grasp. When it was just the two of them, he usually just struggled against Fai's hold half-heartedly before giving up but he wasn't going to risk other people seeing and thinking there was something going on between them. That would just be humiliating. Both of them paused beside the doors to zip up their coats and slip on gloves and scarves before venturing out into the cold. Kurogane couldn't help squinting slightly in response to the bright, vast expanses of brilliant white that met his eyes. Last night's storm had brought a good foot and a half of snow on top of the foot or so that had already been on the ground from the previous storm. The boys had to walk along the road to avoid sinking into it up to their knees.

"So," Fai began cheerfully, "do you have plans for winter break, Kurowanko?"

Kurogane shrugged. "Not really."

"Not busy, huh?" the blond hummed. "Then, would you like to—"

"Fine," Kurogane blurted, cutting Fai off.

Fai blinked at him in surprise, then grinned and shoved his outstretched hand in Kurogane's face. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to give me 100,000 yen! Kurorun agreed! Pay up!"

Kurogane blushed and swatted at Fai's hand. "What are you, five years old? Get your damn hand out of my face."

To tell the truth, Kurogane had been hoping to find some way to hint to Fai that he might not completely hate the thought of spending time with him over the break without stating it explicitly. In his eagerness and relief that Fai had proposed the idea first, Kurogane had jumped the gun and made a fool of himself.

"Usually Kuromin does his tsundere act and makes me beg when I want him to do something with me," Fai pointed out quietly, his sky-blue eyes lowering to watch their feet crunching through the snow. "But today he agreed to spend Christmas Eve with me before I could even finish inviting him."

Fai looked up and fixed him with one of his heartbreakingly beautiful smiles. It was so warm and sweet that Kurogane almost forgot that he was walking around outside in the dead of winter. "I wonder if this could be one of those Christmas miracles people are always talking about, hmm?"

The younger boy cleared his throat awkwardly, bowing his head to hide the redness in his cheeks. "You're overreacting. Anyway, it'd be stupid to waste the break sitting at home and doing nothing," was his weak excuse for his behavior.

"So that's all it is, huh?" Fai purred, his usual teasing lilt finding its way back into his voice. "I wonder why Kuronpyu's face is so red, then."

"It's cold!" he snapped. "And your face is red, too, moron!"

"Mm," the older boy agreed, touching his own cheek lightly as if to confirm. "It's because I'm so happy that Kurotan said yes."

Kurogane clicked his tongue in exasperation but couldn't help feeling pleased in spite of himself.

"You know, Kurorinta," Fai said slowly, looking around, "there's no one around right now. I'm pretty sure no one would notice if we held hands."

"Don't push your luck, dumb ass," Kurogane grumbled. As usual, Fai ignored his protests, threading his fingers with Kurogane's. Kurogane put up a token struggle but quickly gave up in the face of Fai's grip of steel. Besides, he might not have found the sensation of Fai's warm, delicate hand wrapped around his to be totally disgusting. The two of them lapsed into a companionable silence as they continued towards home.

Kurogane didn't especially enjoy winter but even he had to admit that there was something almost pleasant about walking home through fresh snow with a friend in relative silence after a hard day of tests with two and a half weeks of vacation stretched out ahead of him. Not that he considered Fai to be a friend or anything but when the blond wasn't teasing him or chattering pointlessly, Kurogane could almost tolerate his presence.

He glanced surreptitiously at his upperclassman. Kurogane had known him for about six years now, but even after that long he couldn't help being struck by how Fai seemed to be perfectly suited to the winter landscape. His skin and hair were almost as soft and light as the surrounding snow, his eyes an icy, though not unpleasant, blue, and although he had always been unnaturally graceful for a boy, his movements over snow and ice seemed even more effortless and coordinated. If Kurogane didn't know what an annoying personality Fai had, he might even have been tempted to call him beautiful. _Even though_ he knew what an annoying personality Fai had, he was tempted to call him beautiful.

Kurogane turned his eyes toward the ground and tried to hide the blush blossoming on his cheeks behind the collar of his coat. What was he doing, having those kinds of thoughts about Fai? Aside from being impossibly irritating, the guy was a moron. But it wasn't the first time such notions had crossed his mind, either. In fact, they seemed to be growing more frequent recently, try as Kurogane might to suppress them. And now the two of them were going to spend Christmas Eve together, like a couple… Such was his preoccupation that he didn't even notice Fai's hand separating slowly from his.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by something cold and wet hitting him in the back of the head. _That would be snow,_ his mind supplied helpfully as the freezing material slid down his neck and under his collar. Kurogane whirled around furiously. Sure, the snowball hadn't been thrown hard enough to actually hurt, but that didn't stop him from being really pissed off about it. His mind had perhaps one second to register the culprit's, Fai's, blinding grin before he threw another snowball, hitting Kurogane square in the chest.

"YOU BASTARD!!" Kurogane roared. "DON'T JUST WHIP A SNOWBALL AT SOMEONE'S HEAD OUT OF THE BLUE!!"

Fai crouched down and deftly gathered some more snow into a ball which he tossed at Kurogane's chest again. Kurogane barely managed to dodge it in time, realizing that he had no choice but to fight back. Like hell he was going to let Fai get away with something like that scot-free. He knelt down and hurriedly began to create some snowballs of his own.

"You'll pay for that, asshole!" Kurogane raged, chucking the first snowball at Fai with all his considerable strength.

Fai giggled delightedly as he gracefully leapt aside to avoid Kurogane's projectile and retaliated with one of his own. Kurogane felt that he was at the disadvantage in this sort of battle. Fai was clearly in his element in the snow, and while Kurogane fancied himself pretty decent in a fight, he hadn't had one with snowballs since maybe his first year in middle school. One of Kurogane's snow grenades managed to find its mark, drawing a grin of satisfaction from him. He paid for that moment he spent celebrating his victory when one of Fai's hit him in the shoulder.

"Shame, shame, Kurowanwan!" Fai chirped, as he formed another snowball. "You're always saying not to let your guard down in a fight but you just—oh!"

Kurogane let out a bark of laughter as his snowball nailed Fai right in the forehead. "Who's letting his guard down now?!"

"That was mean, Kuronpyu!" Fai whined, lobbing his newly formed ball back at Kurogane and hitting him in the stomach. "You can't aim for the face!"

"What, so now you want to make up rules?" Kurogane smirked, dodging another one of Fai's snowballs. "That's what little kids do when they're starting to lose!"

The blond laughed as he tossed another projectile. "Other little kids cheat, kind of like you just did, Kuropiko!"

"I wasn't cheating, bastard!" Kurogane snapped, his anger fueled by the fact that he had just been hit. "You can't cheat if there are no rules!"

"Hmm? No rules, huh?" Fai said slyly.

He glanced around and made a dash for the copse of trees a short distance away, not even pausing to launch a counter attack when one of Kurogane's snowballs hit him in the back. Kurogane clicked his tongue irritably when Fai disappeared behind one of the thicker trees. Now he was out in the open, unprotected, while Fai was safe in his forest fortress. Staying where he was would be a tactical blunder. He would have to follow Fai into the cluster of trees if he wanted to remain even in his previous disadvantaged state in this fight.

Kurogane crouched down and gathered some snow into a ball, only vaguely wondering why Fai was no longer attacking him. If Fai was watching him right now, Kurogane would be able to see him peeking out from behind the tree. Therefore, Fai must not know his exact position and Kurogane would be able to creep up on him and make a sneak attack. Not wanting the crunching of his footsteps through the snow to alert Fai to his actions, Kurogane tiptoed towards Fai's hideout slowly.

Not wanting to give Fai a chance to ruin his stealthy strike, Kurogane let his snowball fly the moment he whipped around the tree. If his face hadn't been suddenly full of snow, he would have noticed his projectile hitting a nearby tree harmlessly. Kurogane sputtered, wiping freezing wet slush out of his eyes to see Fai pulling himself into a standing position on a tree branch about two and a half feet above Kurogane's head. The younger boy had just enough time to blink dazedly at his upperclassman before Fai grabbed the branch above him and jumped up and down on the one he was already standing on. The furious jostling motion shook loose the snow from the other tree branches, sending the lot cascading down on top of Kurogane's head.

"B-bastard!" Kurogane spat, hurriedly shaking the snow off before too much more of it could find its way down the back of his shirt. "If that wasn't cheating, I don't know what is!"

"You said there were no rules, Kuropon!" Fai sang. "Can't cheat if there're no rules, remember?"

Kurogane opened his mouth to shoot back a scathing retort but Fai was already crooking his knees over the lower tree branch and letting himself swing forward so that he hung upside-down in front of Kurogane. Fai looped his arms around his friend's broad shoulders, the younger boy too busy wondering what on earth the blond was doing to react. Without any warning, Fai let go of the tree with his knees.

"Wh- what the hell are you--?!" was all Kurogane had time to stammer before he found himself unexpectedly supporting all Fai's weight.

He overbalanced and both of them flopped backwards into the cushion of snow, Fai cheering as they went down. Kurogane, being on the bottom, took the brunt of the fall, and Fai ended up sprawled on top of him. The blond's face was nuzzled happily against the crook of Kurogane's neck so that Kurogane couldn't see his expression, but he could hear Fai's melodic giggling and feel his warm breath against his skin again. Kurogane was glad that Fai wasn't looking at him; his face was reddening humiliatingly at the way their bodies were pressed together.

The younger boy's heart pounded almost painfully against his chest when Fai propped himself up on his elbows, lifting himself so that the two of them were face to face. Fai was so close that their noses were touching. It occurred to Kurogane's flustered mind that this was the perfect moment and position if one of them happened to be in the mood for a kiss. Fai's warm breath tickled his lips, so close that Kurogane could almost taste the mint on it. Kurogane suddenly realized that the strange bubbly feeling spreading throughout his stomach and chest was not the feeling of disgust he often dismissed it as; he was aching for the sensation of Fai's mouth meeting his.

Kurogane's eyes fluttered closed, his hopeful lips parting slightly. The older boy allowed himself just the briefest of ecstatic smiles before mimicking him and the two of them shyly closed the distance between them in unison. Kurogane's heart was beating so fast it felt as though it might tear right through his chest in a desperate effort to reach Fai's. The blond's lips were warm and supple and oh god, Kurogane had never tasted anything so mind-numbingly perfect. The tip of Fai's tongue ran lightly over Kurogane's bottom lip, requesting entrance which he granted eagerly. Kurogane couldn't quite suppress a soft moan as their tongues met.

Eventually, Fai pulled away, leaving him with one more soft kiss on Kurogane's lower lip. Kurogane's brow furrowed slightly in frustration. He wasn't ready to part with him yet. Tangling his gloved fingers into Fai's snow-dampened golden hair, he began to tug him closer once more. Fai's expression stopped him. His eyes sparkled joyfully, cheeks kissed with a light flush, his pretty little Cupid's bow mouth curled in a gentle smile. That expression was so perfect and delicious that Kurogane couldn't resist savoring it for just a moment. "I wonder," Fai breathed against Kurogane's lips, his voice hardly rising above a whisper, "if this would be a good time to tell you that I'm insanely head-over-heels in love with you, Kurochuu."

Kurogane thought perhaps his heart had stopped beating from sheer ecstasy. He'd be lying if he said he'd never suspected or even hoped that that was the case, even before that kiss just now, but he certainly hadn't been expecting such a bold declaration. A huge wave of contentedness crashed over him with such force that all he could do for a full six or so seconds was blink and stare stupidly. Finally, he managed to reign in his emotions and set his features into his customary scowl, though he couldn't quite control the brilliant coloring of his cheeks.

"Idiot," he mumbled, looking off to the side so that he wouldn't have to meet Fai's eyes. "Don't kiss someone out of nowhere like that. And don't confess while you're lying on top of them and your nose is running."

Fai laughed sheepishly, the chill-induced flush in his face deepening slightly with embarrassment as he removed himself and fished a packet of tissues from his coat pocket to dab at his nose. This gave Kurogane time to sit up and brush the snow off of his jacket. Then Fai cleared his throat, smoothed his hair back from his face and slipped his beautiful sunny smile back into place.

"I love you, Kurochuu," he said again, "and I'd be the happiest guy in the world if you would go out with me."

As happy as he was to hear those words, Kurogane couldn't help clicking his tongue and rolling his eyes at Fai's silly, over-the-top phrasing. But that wasn't going stop him from taking the blond up on his offer. Kurogane pounced on him, knocking his upperclassman back into the snow again and kissing him hungrily. Fai hummed happily against his lips, slipping his arms around Kurogane's neck and returning his kisses with just as much passion and fervor.

The two of them were panting by the time the separated, their cheeks hot and their minds fuzzy with bliss. Fai had the look of one who had just been swept completely off his feet, and Kurogane thought it was a great look for him. He would have to make sure to invoke it more often. The younger boy didn't even realize that he was mirroring Fai's thoroughly enchanted expression, but he wouldn't have believed anyone who told him so anyway.

"Let's go home," Kurogane mumbled, kissing the chill-flushed rim of Fai's ear.

"Mm," Fai agreed. "My place is closer."

Kurogane got up and helped Fai to his feet. This time when Fai took his hand and hugged his arm, he was met with an affectionate kiss on the top of his head rather than the usual half-hearted struggle.

* * *

Fai's house was quiet when they arrived, but not dark and uninviting. The elaborately decorated Christmas tree was lit up in all its white and blue glory, it and the merrily dancing fire in the fireplace cutting through the quickly falling dusky darkness to create a pleasant ambience. Kurogane breathed deeply, inhaling the intoxicating scent of apples and cinnamon.

"Smells like apple cider, huh? Why don't you sit down on the couch in front of the fireplace and I'll bring us some?" Fai offered, taking his new boyfriend's coat and hanging it up for him.

"Hn," Kurogane grunted in acquiescence, plopping down on the couch gratefully and leaning towards the warm fire.

Fai pranced into the kitchen and spotted a pot on the stove. A closer look confirmed that it was indeed apple cider. A handwritten note sat near it on the counter top. The blond picked it up, recognizing the neat, loopy scrawl as his mother's handwriting. She must have left it for him before going off to her part-time job. "_Fai, I hope everything went well with Kurogane kun today. I figured you two would probably come here together after school so you can offer him some of this apple cider. Dad and I will go out on a date after we're done with work to give you two a little more time alone together _-_Love Mom"._

Fai smiled gratefully as he finished reading. He had told her that morning before he left for school that he was planning to ask Kurogane to spend Christmas Eve with him and maybe even confess his feelings if the right opportunity presented itself. His mother, who had known of Fai's four-year-long love for Kurogane, had been extremely supportive of the idea. She had actually squealed with glee and clapped her hands excitedly when he had told her of his plans for today. Not only that, but she had also helped him choose just the right outfit to confess in and gave him some money for their date. Fai ladled some cider into a mug, wondering if he might just have the best mother in the world.

The blond got down a mug for Kurogane's cider and was just about to turn and fill it when warm, strong arms curled hesitantly around his waist and torso. Kurogane had joined him in the kitchen. Fai smiled as he set the mug on the counter and leaned back into Kurogane's shy embrace. This appeared to be the encouragement that Kurogane needed because he gave him a light squeeze and touched a few kisses to Fai's slender neck.

"Can a wimp like you carry both of these at once?" he growled softly between kisses.

Fai laughed. "What's this? Kurorin has a gentleman's heart even though he's too shy to have a gentleman's mouth? How cute!"

"Shut up, you," Kurogane grumbled. "You want help or not?"

"Well since Kuropuu asked so nicely, I'll let him carry his cup," Fai grinned.

Kurogane took his mug of cider from Fai. The two of them made their way back to the living room and sat down on the couch in front of the fire together. Fai waited for Kurogane to get settled before crawling into the taller boy's lap and making himself comfortable in his arms. Kurogane let him snuggle in close without his usual complaint. Fai sighed happily as he rested his cheek against Kurogane's chest and took a sip of cider.

The younger boy's heart was pulsing soothingly in his ear, strong and steady, its tempo elevated slightly above the normal level. He glanced up at Kurogane who was determinedly hiding his face in his mug, as if he was trying to use sheer willpower to calm his pounding heart before Fai noticed and laughed at him. It wasn't working. Fai giggled and stroked Kurogane's chest lightly with delicate fingertips but decided to spare him the teasing just this once.

"Tomorrow at this time, I'll be getting ready for my date with Kuropiko," Fai sighed dreamily. "I'm so excited!"

Kurogane cleared his throat and drank some cider, trying to pretend he wasn't especially interested in this topic. Even if he and Fai were a couple now, he wasn't going to turn into some mushy idiot because of it. He wasn't going to hold hands with him in the hall at school and kiss him when they had to part to go to their separate classes, or pass him notes with little hearts on them, or let him know that he was actually really looking forward to their date. But even though Kurogane didn't voice his excitement, Fai could sense it and it made him smile softly.

"Do you even know what we're doing yet?" Kurogane asked gruffly. "It'd be just like you to invite someone to go somewhere without having anywhere in mind."

"How mean, Kuromyuu," Fai pouted. "Of course I know where we're going! I've been planning and looking forward to this for a really long time, you know!"

"Where, then?" Kurogane demanded.

"Silly Kurokuro," Fai sang, pushing Kurogane's nose like a button. "I can't tell you; it's a surprise."

"You can't tell me because you don't know," the dark-haired boy goaded.

Fai laughed. "You wound me, Kurowanwan. You didn't really think you could get the information out of me with such an obvious trick, did you?"

Kurogane shrugged and took another drink of cider. "Guess maybe you're not as dumb as you look," he grunted.

"I _do_ respond to bribery, though," Fai hinted with a wink.

It took a moment for Fai's intended meaning to sink in. Then a slow smirk spread across Kurogane's face. Without wasting another second, he put down his mostly empty mug of cider and plucked Fai's from his hands, setting them aside so that they wouldn't be spilled. Then he pushed Fai down on the couch on his back. Fai grinned as Kurogane lowered his lips to his and claimed his mouth.

The kisses were light and teasing at first; Kurogane would brush his lips to Fai's and pull away before the blond could get a good taste. Fai pouted slightly as Kurogane licked the remnants of cinnamon and warm apple juice from his lips, refusing to kiss him properly. But even Kurogane, who was doing the teasing, could only stand so much before he caved and began to kiss him more passionately.

Fai purred delightedly as Kurogane's warm hands slipped under his shirt and began to stroke his bare skin gently. Kurogane's kisses strayed from the older boy's mouth, confident lips making their way over his jaw and down his throat. Kurogane smirked again as his slipped off Fai's shirt and ran his fingers over Fai's ribs ever so softly, drawing goosebumps and a shiver of pleasure from his older lover.

"How's this for bribery?" he growled quietly, his knee intentionally inching farther up between Fai's legs.

"Mmmmm," Fai moaned throatily. "Just a little more… I think I'm almost ready… to tell you…"

Kurogane brought his mouth to Fai's pale chest and kissed the smooth area just below the collarbone. Fai almost giggled at the tickling sensation of Kurogane's hot breath and lips against his skin. The younger boy's mouth was working its way steadily toward his nipple. Fai moaned again when Kurogane touched a slow, teasing kiss ever so close to the sensitive area without actually touching it.

"We're…" Fai panted. "We're going…to…"

When Kurogane's next kiss fell just below Fai's nipple, the blond took the initiative to guide Kurogane's lips to the soft, pink skin himself. Fai shivered as Kurogane ran his tongue over it before allowing himself to experience it properly. The sensation of Kurogane's hot, hungry mouth kissing that spot was so perfect, Fai almost couldn't force out his final word.

"M…McDonald's…!" he gasped.

Kurogane froze. Slowly, he pulled away from Fai's chest so that he could look him in the eye properly. Both of them were panting and perspiring lightly, but for that moment when their eyes met, all the sounds around them seemed to die out. Fai broke the silence with a tiny snort of poorly suppressed laughter. Kurogane snatched Fai's shirt off the floor and threw it at the blond's face furiously.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU ASSHOLE!!" he roared. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME!!"

Fai burst out laughing. "Kuronpyu… Kuronpyu really thought… I was going to tell him!"

"If you wanted something like that, all you had to do was say it!" Kurogane snapped. "You didn't have to screw with my head!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Fai chuckled, waving his boyfriend's complaints aside carelessly. "But you're so much fun to tease, Kurochuu! And you were doing a pretty good job with the teasing just now, too! I'm really impressed! I didn't expect shy, grumpy Kurowanko to be able to give such delicious kisses."

Kurogane snorted and crossed his arms huffily as he plopped back down on the couch, though he was a bit pleased by Fai's praise. Fai wriggled back into his shirt before snuggling up to Kurogane again. When Kurogane felt the blond nuzzle and kiss him, he folded and slipped his arms around Fai's slim waist, repositioning them so that he was almost lying down, Fai stretched out comfortably on top of him. Fai sighed and fell still, his normally talkative nature being won over by the desire to preserve the peacefulness of that moment with his lover. For a surprisingly long time, the only sound in the room was the cheerful crackling of the fire.

Kurogane just barely managed to stifle a yawn. His belly was full of hot cider, his arms full with a warm, soft blond boy, his heart warm with affection. Not only that, but he had pulled that damn almost-all-nighter the previous night. As much as Kurogane wanted to just tough it out, he could feel a crash approaching quickly. In fact, his head was already starting to nod a little. He sucked in a breath between clenched teeth and tried to sit up a little straighter in an effort to stay awake. Fai shifted and looked up at him, love-softened eyes glimmering enchantingly in the firelight.

"You're sleepy, hmm?" he breathed, stroking Kurogane's cheek gently. "I thought so. Kurowanko was up late working hard last night, wasn't he?"

"I'm fine," he mumbled, his cheeks pinking as he rubbed his eyes.

"I don't mind if you fall asleep," Fai whispered, kissing his neck.

"I said I'm fine," Kurogane insisted groggily.

Fai watched him amusedly for a moment before resting his head against Kurogane's chest again, his eyes turning lazily toward the window. "Oh, it's snowing," he noted quietly. "I've always loved watching the snow fall from in front of a warm fireplace. It's even better watching it while I'm snuggled up next to my Kurochuu."

The blond glanced up at his boyfriend with a tiny smile tugging at his lips. Kurogane's brow was furrowed with determination, his mouth set in a firm line, dead set against falling asleep. He looked like he had maybe two minutes of consciousness left in him if he was lucky. Fai decided right then that there was only one thing cuter than a grumpy, shy Kurogane and that was a sleepy Kurogane. The blond allowed himself a soft giggle of pure adoration as his hand drifted up to Kurogane's cheek, stroking it lightly with his fingertips. Kurogane leaned into the gentle, loving touch as his eyelids fluttered. Fai's perfect silken lips played across the tanned skin of Kurogane's neck, kissing away the last vestiges of his consciousness.

The blond didn't risk lifting his head from Kurogane's chest again until a few minutes after he felt the younger boy's breathing slow and deepen. Only then did he separate from him slightly to enjoy the sight of Kurogane's sleeping face. It was uncharacteristically peaceful, his expression so peaceful that it was hard to imagine that face being creased with its usual scowl. His cheeks were flushed with a mixture of warmth and the pleasure of holding close the one he loved, lips parted slightly. A shiver of delight ran down Fai's spine as he leaned forward and kissed those sweet, cinnamon and apple-flavored lips. Kurogane sighed in his sleep and hugged Fai a bit closer, his infectious warmth and serenity making the older boy feel like joining his lover in taking a nap. Fai laid his head back down on Kurogane's chest curled his arms around his broad shoulders.

"Sweet dreams, Kurochan," Fai cooed, his eyes slipping closed. "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: **Aaaaaand I do believe that's the closest thing to sex I've ever written. And at Christmas, no less. I think I need to be punished.


End file.
